Oven doors typically have a viewing window to allow the contents of the oven to be viewed from the outside of the oven. Normally, while an item in the oven is cooking, the interior of the oven is not illuminated (other than by incidental visible light radiated by the heating elements). Many ovens provide an oven light to illuminate the oven interior during cooking. The oven light is usually turned on by a switch located on the oven console.